Invader Zim Chronicles: The Next Generation
by Invader Mars
Summary: Years after Zim came to Earth, he marries and has a child with Gaz named Giz.  Giz is now 13, and when she's in the middle of her coronation to Irken Queen, an unknown enemy invades on the Irken Empire. Please be nice, this is my first story! OOC & ZaGr.
1. prologue

Prologue

Missiles erupted. Guns flared. Everybody, Human and Irken alike was running. I, however, was at the heart of the enemy invasion, fighting for the good of the Empire. I wasn't afraid. I knew that my parents, aunt, and uncle were safe, away from the home front. My gut led me through the fight. '_I can't believe' _I thought. _'That all this started with me rising to power._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was happy, enveloped in darkness, messing with my mini computer. For no reason whatsoever, I was figuring out how to apply the Pythagorean Theorem to building a ship for myself (I am VERY dorky).

" Yes, of course!" I exclaimed. " The theorem can be applied to the controls! That way I have lots of room for my quarters." My mom interrupted my happy time.

"Giz! There you are!" She cried, grabbing my arm roughly. "Why aren't you dressed for your coronation? It starts in an hour!"

I shook out of her grasp.

"Mom, I've got plenty of time," I said distracted by my computer. "Besides, I don't want to rush this."

My mom sighed.

"Why don't you want to do this?" She asked.

I hesitated before I answered.

"I just feel like my childhood is slipping away, because of all the responsibilities." I finally replied.

"Let me tell you something. Even if your coronation is today, you won't become Tallest until you're 17. Your father and I will still control the majority of the Empire and the Armada. You have nothing to worry about." My mother said. She smiled at me. "Come on, you need to get dressed now. You can't afford to be late!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody! Sorry that I didn't write any thank-yous yet besides this one. Based on how I checked my account, There's already 73 reviews!XD **

**SNIFFLE I'm so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! passes out from sheer joy**

**Doctor: clear! tazes Invader Mars with those metal thingys**

**HAPPINESS!laughs maniacally Anyways thnx 4 da reviews, especially Osobob Man! ! I LUVS YOU GUYS! Oh, and sorry for the short chapters. My hanwriting's big, and I'm LAZY!**

**Oh, and I don't own any characters from Invader Zim. I do own Giz, AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO TAKE HER, I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN AND PUT YOU IN A MEAT GRINDER! J-K!:D …but I will end you.**

**BTW, Giz is green, has lopsided antennae like Zim's, and wears a reverse color Irken Invader uniform. She has ruby eyes, but they are like a human's, and she has a nose! She also wears a skull pendant like Gaz.**

**Gir quote of the day: Look! It's got chicken legs!**

Chapter 2

The dress for my coronation was absolutely beautiful. It was Burgundy with white trim, and a golden Irken sign on the skirt. I had white lace fingerless gloves, and my old silver tiara was upgraded with Irken sapphires.

"Wow," I breathed. "Oh my god."

"Glad you like it, honey." My mom said, hugging me. "Ready to go?"

"Not quite, Mom." I replied. "I still need a little time to think."

My mom nodded and motioned for the maids in my chamber to follow her. As soon as she was out of the room, I sat on my bed and cried a little. Even if I was only 13, I felt 17 already. I wasn't really ready to let go of my childhood yet. Then, I remembered something that my mom told me when I was little and my hamster, Peepi the 156th , died. She said: _Everything happens for a reason_. Thinking that, I felt a little better. I found the courage to go downstairs to convince myself that I was ready to become an adult. I was ready for my coronation.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy all u PEOPLES! I kno u waitin 4 mah update! Send me a message if u think I should start a forum cuz i wanna! MANIACAL LAFFTAH! SUDSIEZZZZ**

***passes out yet again and gets tazed by the metal thingys***

**I don't own Invader Zim OKAY? I ONLY OWN GIZ! NUN OF YA CAN HAVE HER! BTW Gizella is Giz's full name.**

**Gir quote of the day: You gonna make a biscuit?*3 times***

Chapter 3

I stood behind two great black doors bearing a red Irken symbol. These doors would lead me to the rest of my life as a ruler.

"People of the Irken Empire," I heard an announcer yell. "May I present Princess Gizella, daughter of Queen Gazlene and Almighty Tallest Zim!"

A cheer went up from the crowd, and that cheer grew louder as the doors in front of me swung open. I took a deep breath.

'_Here goes'_ I thought, and stepped forward, clutching my skull pendant with both hands.

'_Try not to rush!'_ A voice in my head scolded me. I looked around to see giant red banners with a black Irken symbol on them. At the end of the aisle I was walking on, there was a large stage that had 3 throne chairs on it. My mother and father were sitting on either side of the middle chair.

'_Wow,' _I thought._ 'I can't believe this is happening.'_

As I approached the stage, Mom smiled at me. I grinned back nervously, and she gave me a reassuring look. After I mounted the stage, I grasped my mother's hand to take my oaths.

"Do you swear to live by the light of truth?" A priest asked me.

"I will." I answered nervously.

"Do you swear to rule the great Irken Empire with fairness?" The old man asked me.

"I will." I answered more confidently.

"Do you swear to distribute justice among the unruly in the Irken Empire? He questioned once more.

"I will." I answered firmly.

"Please raise you right hand," The old priest ordered. " And recite the Tallest's Oath." The Tallest's Oath was created right before Tallests Red and Purple ruled, so no one really paid attention when Red and Purple started abusing their power with it.

I cleared my throat before starting.

"We, the Tallests of the mighty Irken Empire, swear on the Empire's wellbeing that we will rule with a fair and caring fist, and that we shall distribute justice to those who wish to diminish, and provide protection to those that are citizens of, the great Irken Empire."

"Thank you." The priest said to me. He took off my old crown, and then picked up my new crown, similar to my old one, but golden, pointier, and had tassels at the ends. Then, the priest held it over my head.

"People of the Irken Empire, I give you our new ruler, Queen Gi-" he was cut off because of a large rumble that caused me to fall over.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Someone in the crowd screeched.

Chaos followed. Everybody was running around, screaming at the top of their lungs. Then, every one of them fell silent as people saw a giant ship with a foreign symbol on it loom over the coronation yard. I looked at my father, who stood, frozen. My mother grabbed his arm and mine, and tried to flee out of the yard. I, however, fought against her tugging.

"Gizella, what the hell do you think you're doing?" My mother yelled.

"Mom, there's no need to worry. I can handle it." I replied. My mother and father had no idea that I was part of the Irken Palace Elite, a small group aside from the Armada. The IPE was much like Earth's CIA, completely secret and very mysterious. It was made up of the very best soldiers in the entire Armada.

"WHAT?" Mom asked me, absolutely flabbergasted. I saw her face turning red, she was absolutely furious.

"Mom, please," I pleaded. "Let's just get inside the palace! Then we can talk!"

She nodded in agreement, even though her face was still tinged with red.

"Let's go!" I called to my dazed father, and dashed towards the doors.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey my peeps! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was in a shitty mood. Anyway, in checking my email, I discovered that the bestest thriller/ paranormal show in the universe, Fringe, MAY BE FRIGGIN CANCELLED!*hyperventilates and Mr. Doctor Guy tazes Mars AGAIN* OmigodOmigodOmigod! You people HAVE TO WATCH IT! It comes on at 9 pm on Thursdays and is awesome! FRINGE MUST LIVE ON FOR AS LOOOOOOOOOOONG AS POSSIBLE! HELP IT GET MORE THAN ONLY 5 MILLION VIEWERS! IF U R LIKE ME, YOU W.I.L.L. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!**

**Oh…sorry…I, uh think I'm freaking you out…now…*face turns as red as Tallest Red's eyes* here's your story….**

**Gir quote of the day: Doom Song! **

Chapter 4

As soon as the doors closed when we got inside, my parents started questioning me.

"What did you do?" They cried in unison.

"Mom, Dad, now is not the time to get all angry at me. Just stay quiet for a minute." I replied. I turned on my watch communicator.

"Admiral R, come in." I said. My best friend, Rimy, was the captain of the 3rd division of the IPE. Admiral R was her codename.

"Roger that, Alpha. What's the problem?" She asked.

"Status report on the incoming invasion." I ordered.

"The large ship that appeared first has been accompanied by about 5 other smaller ships. There seem to be more coming." Rimy replied.

"Copy that…." I said, worried.

"Giz-" My mother started.

"Mom, Dad, it's about time I told you that I'm the head of the Irken Palace Elite." I stated, cutting her off. "The Admiral R I was talking to was actually Rimy. She's the captain of the final division of the IPE, the Beta Team."

Silence followed my explanation.

"Wha?" Was all my father could utter.

"When did this happen?" My mother asked, upset.

"I've been the head for about 3 years, Mom." I replied. "Remember when you sent me away on those retreats that kept coming up?"

"…Yes," Mom said slowly.

"Those were actually IPE missions," I whispered. "Over 3 years I've conquered about 20 other planets."

"Wow… you've conquered more planets than in the history of any Invader." My Dad said, surprised.

"This is -" My mother started again.

"EXCELLENT!" Dad finished for her.

"No Zim! Not excellent! Oh my god Gizella, did you cause this invasion?" Mom yelled.

"No Mom, I didn't! I have no idea how or why this started!"

"Well, y-you're not the head of the IPE anymore!" Mom said, flustered.

"Yes, she is." Dad said, defending me.

"What?" Mom shrieked

"Gaz, Giz needs this type of experience. She'll continue with the mission at hand." Dad said. "Don't be the one to hold her back."

Mom looked at my dad, speechless. I decided that this was my time to go.

"Thanks, Dad!" I said, hugging him. Then, before he could change his mind, I rushed down the hall.

Air blew my hair back while I was running.

"Activate armor!" I yelled into my communicator. Within seconds, my flowing coronation dress had turned into .5-pound armor, silver and burgundy all over. (I'll leave it's appearance to your imagination) Just then, I heard robotic screeching around the corner.

"I LOVE YOU, CUPCAKE!" The voice yelled. I rounded the corner to the source of the noise.

"What the-" Was all I could say before something silver with cyan-colored eyes tackled me.


End file.
